


Stokrotki

by rrl



Series: Runners of czernobyl || My friends ships [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken Friendship, Flowers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this ship, M/M, but it's just mentioned too, but she's just mentioned, corey bryant can to make wreaths, corey bryant has a sister, it's just a fluff, morey, wreath of flowers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrl/pseuds/rrl
Summary: "Czuł, że tak mógłby spędzić swoje życie"Corey i Mason spędzają popołudnie na łące, aż Corey postanawia pokazać swoją ciekawą umiejętność Masonowinie potrafię w podsumowania
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Series: Runners of czernobyl || My friends ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stokrotki

**Author's Note:**

> Tylko ja aż tak uwielbiam ten związek?

Dwóch osiemnastolatków biegła po łące śmiejąc się przy tym aż do momentu gdy szatyn niefortunnie zahaczył nogą o dziurę i upadł na delikatną, zieloną trawę. Po chwili poczuł ciężar, brunet upadł wręcz na niego prawdopodobnie zahaczając o to samo. 

Po chwili oboje ponownie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Corey lekko szturchnął Masona by ten oparł się łokciami, gdy tak się stało obrócił się by leżeć na plecach. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie czego Hewitt nie potrafił nie odwzajemnić, po chwili spostrzegł, że wokół rosło sporo stokrotek, zerwał jedną i włożył między pasma jasnych włosów Bryanta. W reakcji chłopak uniósł brwi by następnie samemu podnieść się do siadu, delikatnie strącając z siebie partnera, rozejrzał się po polanie.

\- Wiesz, że moja Claire uczyła mnie robić wianki? - Claire była starszą siostrą Corey'a, może mieli nieco napiętą relację ale niektóre miłe wspomnienia wciąż pamiętał.  
\- No naprawdę - dodał oburzony widząc pojawiający się u chłopaka uśmiech.  
\- No tego bym się nie spodziewał - odpowiedział Mason śmiejąc się na co Corey prychnął spoglądając na kwiaty, po chwili zerwał kilka i zaczął najpewniej - robić wianek.

Po czasie naprawdę się w to wkręcił bo nawet nie zauważył, że Mason zaczął przypatrywać mu się z zaciekawieniem. Gdy był mniej więcej w połowie poczuł ciężar na kolanach.  
\- A tobie nie za wygodnie? - jak się okazało, był to brunet który położył głowę uśmiechając się przy tym. Szatyn jedynie samemu się uśmiechnął i delikatnie przejechał opuszkami palców po policzku ciemnoskórego, przy czym powrócił do plecenia wianka. 

Mason udawał, że próbuje mu pomóc przysuwając dłoń do wianka co Corey skutecznie utrudniał podnosząc przedmiot coraz wyżej, aż w końcu skończył i najwyraźniej ucieszony założył go sobie na głowę.  
\- Wyglądasz uroczo, nie dobrze mi się robi - zaczął marudzić starszy podnosząc głowę z kolan. Młodszy jedynie się zaśmiał mrużąc lekko oczy, przypomniał mu się w tej chwili jego o dziwo, obecnie dobry przyjaciel - Theo i jego wieczne marudzenie na cały świat.

Po chwili Mason zaplótł dłonie na jego karku i przyciągnął go do delikatnego pocałunku by po chwili wpleść dłoń w krótkie włosy przez co biały wianek spadł na trawę. Zignorował jęk protestu ze strony Corey'a gdy nakrycie głowy zniknęło i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, który jak się można spodziewać, również został odwzajemniony. Siedemnastolatek czuł, że właśnie tak mógł spędzić resztę swojego życia, byle z nim.

**Author's Note:**

> Spokojnej nocy <3


End file.
